


I will always find you

by TheLazySimmer



Series: Once Upon A Gallavich [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, Memories, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazySimmer/pseuds/TheLazySimmer
Summary: Ian and Mickey come home from the Alibi and see Debbie and Franny watching the show "Once Upon a Time". A famous line is spoken and memories are brought up.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Once Upon A Gallavich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I will always find you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first ever fanfic. I got this idea a few hours ago while I was rewatching an old favorite show of mine "Once Upon a Time". I had an idea to write this fic based on a famous line in the pilot episode. I normally wouldn't put these two shows together, but I thought it fitted Ian and Mickey so well. So I said screw it and wrote this. Hope you enjoy.

It was casual Friday night when Ian and Mickey strolled back into the front door of the Gallagher house. The husbands just came back from the Alibi from a night of drinking after their work shifts. 

Normally Ian wouldn't drink on his bipolar medication, but him and Mickey had a stressful work week for the both of them. So one night of drinking wouldn't hurt them. 

They walk through the doors, giggling, drunk on love and being actually drunk. They spotted Debbie (who is at home awaiting trial for the time being) and little sleeping Franny on the Gallagher couch watching something on the television. 

"What the hell guys? Can you not be so loud?" Debbie asks. "I'm trying to get Franny to sleep."

Franny who stirs from sleep, sees her uncles and is automatically excited to see them. Ian and Mickey giggle along with the child as they both welcome her into their arms. Ian was the one who eventually held her on his hip.   
Mickey enjoyed watching his Gallagher with kids and was dreaming about how Ian would look with their kid on his hip. God he couldn't wait for that day to come. But for now it was just him and Ian. 

"Uncle E, come watch tv with me and mommy" the little girl said. Debbie looked over at the husbands, slightly annoyed that they were drunk and they had woken up their niece. But decided to push past that because she knew how much Franny adored her uncles. 

Mickey chimed "What shitty show were you guys watching?" 

"Mickey, language" Debbie said. "And for your information, it's called "Once Upon a Time", I was showing Franny one of my favorite shows."

"What's it even about? Looks terrible" Mickey said. Ian laughs and says "Debbie was obsessed with show when it first came out and still is I guess. If I remember correctly, it's about silly fairytale characters or some shit" "Ian, language" Debbie said.

"Ian, it's so much more than silly fairy tale characters, it has lessons and meanings that everyone should know about. Meanings and lesson I want to teach Franny. Like having having hope. Like what Snow White says on the show "Hope is a very powerful thing". 

Mickey scoffs "Jesus you're putting me to sleep. C'mon Ian let's head up to bed" Ian hands back Franny to Debbie and grabs Mickey's hand. The husbands start walking upstairs until when Franny starts to cry. Debbie tries to shush her and to get her back to sleep. 

"But Mommy, I want Uncle Uncle Ian and Uncle Mickey to watch with us." Franny cried. Mickey and Ian were at the top when they heard their niece say the words. Both men just wanted to go into their bedroom, cuddle and go to sleep. But hearing their niece talk like that tug at their heart strings. They looked at each other and decided to head down and watch the show with their niece. And also to help calm her down so Debbie can actually try and help her sleep. 

Franny wanted to start the episode over again because she wanted her uncles to watch the whole thing together. Debbie sat on the floor with her kid and her stuffed animals while Ian and Mickey sat on the couch. They offered the couch to Debbie, but Franny insisted on sitting on the floor with her stuffed animals. So with that and a fresh bowl of popcorn, the episode started and they all watched. 

About 20 mins into the episode, Ian and Mickey were cuddling on the couch and Franny was asleep in Debbie's arms. Debbie gets up and whispered "I'm gonna take the kid up to bed and go to bed myself". She also hands Mickey a remote and tells him if he wants to change the show to something else then he can. And with that they both said goodnight and Debbie went upstairs with Franny. 

Mickey tugs at Ian "Hey man, what else you want to watch. Debbie said we can change it". Mickey looks up at Ian and sees he's fallen asleep. He chuckles to himself and looks back at the tv screen. Feeling too lazy and too comfortable cuddled up next to Ian to change the show going on the television.

He's confused on what's going on so far. "So you mean to tell me that fairytale characters are trapped and don't remember shit for 28 years? Sounds like some bullshit and that time stops and they only thing that saves everyone is a kid who runs to his mom. Again bullshit." He thought to himself. He was also confused by the going back and forth from fairy tale land to the world of "StoryBrooke" ("fucking seriously "StoryBrooke" as in storybook? Who the hell decided on that name?" He thought). He did enjoy Rumplestiltskin, that was his favorite character so far. Cool costume and plus he can see the future. Also he like Grumpy, it kinda reminding him of himself a little bit.

He was also cringing at some of the lines the actors said, but one stuck out and hit him out of nowhere. 

Mary Margaret Blanchard also known as Snow White (Mickey was seriously annoyed that each character had two names, why couldn't they just stick with the names that they were given? Ugh) was in a classroom, teaching her kids about birds or some shit. Then she said the line that made Mickey smile. 

""If you love them and they love you, they will always find you" Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White said.

Again Mickey smiled and looked up at his sleeping husband. That crazy bird lady had a point. They always found each other and they fucking loved each other like crazy. 

They found each other through the hard times in their lives and some good. Mickey looked and founded Ian after he was released the second time after juvie, Ian founded Mickey on the abandoned buildings after the incident that they don't talk about, Mickey ends up finding Ian again after the months Ian left for the Army, but the most important times was when Mickey founded Ian when he showed up in their tiny prison cell.

He chuckles at all those memories and finds himself smiling and looking at his wedding bands. Yeah they went through a lot of shit to get where they are now. Mckey couldn't honestly be more happier. He never believed in all that true love bullshit, but with Ian he somehow knew it was true love. Of course he wouldn't tell Ian that cause he hates talking all lovey dovey. He's sure he will one day. 

One thing can be said though,both men have loved each other for years. But now nothing can stop them, no homophobic dads, bad people or life in general because they both know that they will work through all that shit together. And if they get separated, they will always find each other in the end. 

Cause just crazy bird lady said "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you" 

So yeah maybe fairytale characters aren't all that silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think of it. 😊


End file.
